Harry Potter y El Principio del Final
by musguita
Summary: Antes de ir en busca de los horrocruxes y Voldemort, Harry tiene que hacer una parada en La Madriguera. Algunos deberan tomar decisiones y dar pasos decisivos.
1. Una ventana abierta

**Harry Potter y El Principio del Final. **_**(H/GN R/HR)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**1. Una ventana abierta.**

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde cegador chocó contra el pecho del debilitado director y se elevó hasta rozar la Marca Tenebrosa. Después cayó y ya no lo vio.

De pronto despertó empapado en sudor. El cuerpo le temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y no habría sido capaz de articular palabra porque tenía la garganta tan seca que le dolía hasta gemir por la rabia. Durante las últimas semanas había descubierto que prefería las pesadillas y sueños de hacía dos años a las tortuosas imágenes de la muerte de Dumbledore que no cesaban de visitarle todas las noches en sueños.

Eso y la huida de Snape.

Jamás había conocido a un ser que odiase tanto. Aquel recuerdo de su padre y Sirius martirizando y riendo de su antiguo profesor ya no le parecía tan deshonrosa y patética. Todo por lo que pudieron hacerle pasar en sus años de colegio sería una pequeña travesura infantil en comparación con lo que haría Harry si se encontraba de nuevo con él. Y deseaba aquello con todas sus fuerzas. Iba a hacer que Snape lamentase el día que traicionó a los únicos seres decentes y buenos que había conocido en su vida. La maldición Avada Kedavra sería una muerte rápida y deliciosa para Snape. Aguardaba el modo de hacerle sufrir y pagar por todo el daño que había causado.

"… _tú tienes la libertad para elegir tu camino, eres libre para rechazar la profecía. En cambio Voldemort sigue otorgándole un gran valor. Él seguirá persiguiéndote, y eso garantiza que…"_

Uno de nosotros acabará matando al otro, pensó por milésima vez desde que tuvo aquella esclarecedora conversación con Dumbledore.

Sabía que la venganza no era buena consejera, pero sí era su mejor aliado para tratar de matar a Voldemort y dejar de vivir con la losa de la profecía sobre sus hombros. Eso si él mismo sobrevivía. Pero antes de eso, se enfrentaría a Snape.

Ni siquiera Hermione se molestaba en aconsejarlo o disuadirle de sus planes de venganza. La muerte del director de Hogwarts a manos del profesor había provocado en ella un odio hacia Snape que sorprendía a todos los que la conocían. De hecho, Harry pensaba que su amiga solo había odiado a la profesora Trelawney y a Lavender de forma superficial. Creía que Hermione era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse llevar por algo que resultaba tan irracional como el odio. Sin embargo, aquellos eran otros tiempos y ahora parecían borrosos y mucho más felices de lo que fueron.

Tenía claro que para llegar hasta Voldemort tendría que pasar por encima de muchos mortifagos y que la idea de que Snape fuera uno de ellos, le producía uno de los pocos placeres que se permitía en semanas. Cada día que pasaba, Harry estaba convencido de que el auténtico culpable del destino que había enfrentado durante dieciséis años era Snape.

Snape había vivido durante años consumido por el odio y rencor que les tenía a James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Alimentándolo con el paso de los años y esperando la oportunidad para vengarse de ellos. Destruirlos. Y cuando escuchó la profecía no dudo en exponer a Harry y sus padres al peligro de tener como máximo enemigo a Voldemort. Había traicionado dos veces la confianza de Dumbledore. Todos le habían advertido al director sobre las intenciones reales de Snape y Harry era el que más empeño había puesto en ello.

Se hizo pasar por un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y con sus malas artes y espionaje consiguió que matasen al hombre que más odiaba en el mundo: Sirius Black. Incapaz de superar lo que vivió en su adolescencia, de aceptar el hecho de que todos cometían errores cuando eran jóvenes como le habían explicado a Harry el propio Sirius y Lupin, estaba seguro de que había celebrado la muerte de su padrino.

Lo que Harry nunca pudo imaginar es que asesinaría a Dumbledore. Aún sentía el pánico que vivió en la torre de astronomía como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Como si aquella torre se hundiera bajo sus pies, y él, inmóvil no pudiese evitarlo. Algunos días se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada y a Dumbledore por paralizarlo aunque sabía que era el último intento que hacía en vida por protegerlo.

Porque Snape había actuado como un dementor en la sombra, robándole la felicidad cuando la encontraba. Arrebatándole todos los seres que podían protegerlo y amarlo.

Todo aquello hacia sentir a Harry peor de lo que podría haber imaginado nunca y le daba fuerzas para esperar lo que estaba seguro de que ocurriría. Una guerra. Un combate. El final de Voldemort o el suyo propio. La paz para todos los magos y muggles. El fin de un largo viaje en el que siempre rozaba la felicidad con la punta de los dedos.

Escuchó los ronquidos de Ron mientras buscó las gafas en la mesilla. Se las puso y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y notó que algo le rozaba los tobillos. Se alivió al ver a Crookshanks bajar las escaleras con total tranquilidad. Se paró en la puerta de la habitación que compartían Ginny y Hermione. Las dos dormían. Sintió una punzada en el estómago. Pero no le dio mucha importancia porque llevaba sintiéndolo desde que llegó a La Madriguera con Ron y Hermione.

Lo notaba cada vez que la veía o ella le miraba. Y no acertaba a definir el modo en que ella le observaba mientras comían con toda la familia o echaba una partida a los naipes explosivos con Ron cuando ella jugaba con su micropuff Arnold. Era peor que los celos que había sentido cuando la vio durante meses con Dean Thomas. La perturbable sensación de que no solo no sería feliz sino que jamás lo podría ser junto a ella, provocaba en él una angustia sofocante que le presionaba el pecho. Ginny no le trataba mal ni dejaba entrever ningún tipo de rencor. Se limitaba a comportarse con él como con los demás. Aunque en el fondo, Harry no quería que fuese así. Cada vez que la miraba mientras ella estaba demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de ello, odiaba aún más a Voldemort. Se sentía terriblemente solo. Sin embargo, era el único modo de mantenerla a salvo. El verla viva compensaba todo el sufrimiento que tenía por haberse separado de Ginny.

Caminó por la cocina. Sonrió al ver el reloj de la familia. El único reloj que conocía que no marcaba la hora. Todos los Weasley seguían en la misma situación, "peligro de muerte". Incluidos él y Hermione. La señora Weasley dijo quererles tanto como a sus propios hijos y que no soportaba no saber cómo estaban en cada momento. Hermione se abrazó a la madre de su amigo y lloró agradecida. Harry esbozó una sonrisa al recordar como Ron la había evitado durante todo el día porque estaba "demasiado sensible". Por suerte para Harry, sus dos mejores amigos no habían vuelto a discutir en mucho tiempo y eso le había proporcionado cierta paz.

Abrió la puerta trasera de la casa ignorando todas las precauciones y medidas de seguridad que habían adquirido desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Necesita respirar un poco de aire fresco. Se sentó en el pequeño escalón con los brazos agarrando las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. Cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y trató de no pensar en nada.

- ¡Expecto!

Los abrió sobresaltado. No sabía si lo que había oído era otra pesadilla o realidad.

- ¡Expecto!

Esta vez lo escuchó mejor. Pero el grito era más débil. Aún así, reconoció su voz. Era Hermione.

Al entrar en la casa notó el frío casi helador. Corrió por la cocina y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir por el pecho.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!

La sangre le fluía tan deprisa que no era capaz de escuchar con claridad. Era como si las escaleras no tuviesen ni principio ni fin y sentía que cada vez le dolía más. Por fin llegó a la puerta que encontró abierta.

Dos dementores atacaban a Ginny y Hermione. La primera sujetaba la varita con decisión pero temblaba y había logrado que el dementor no llegase a ella con una débil luz plateada e informe. Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama y el otro dementor la sostenía con sus manos gélidas por el cuello mientras se inclinaba cada vez más sobre ella. Podía ver como su amiga palidecía a un ritmo alarmante. La estaba matando.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y apuntó hacia los dementores.

- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Pensaba en sus padres. La primera vez que los vio en el espejo. Como le hablaban al oído sin él entender lo que decían porque era demasiado pequeño para ello. Vio a Sirius en la cena de Navidad del año anterior. Recordó cuando le dijo que viviría con él. El día que ganaron la final de quidditch. Cada reconciliación de Ron y Hermione. Sintió los brazos de Ginny alrededor de su cuello y la primera vez que le besó.

La figura de un ciervo plateado salió de su varita. La sujeto con fuerza. Los pies clavados en el suelo y deseando que funcionase. Los dementores no tardaron ni un segundo en desaparecer por la ventana. Harry bajó el brazo y trató de relajarse. Respiraba con dificultad.

Se acercó a Hermione y la tocó la frente. Estaba helada. Buscó el pulso en su muñeca. Estaba viva. Dio gracias y corrió hasta Ginny. Esta temblaba aún más y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. La cogió por los hombros para que se tranquilizara. Instantáneamente ella le miró a los ojos y Harry pudo ver una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Entonces sintió el pánico apoderándose de cada fibra de su cuerpo. Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, la abrazó.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Quizás tan solo unos segundos que parecieron años porque cuando la soltó los padres de Ron, sus hermanos y Fleur observaban horrorizados la escena. La señora Weasley bajó corriendo a buscar chocolate. El señor Weasley se acercó a su hija cuando Harry se apartó.

Harry se percató de la presencia silenciosa y aterrada de Ron. Estaba incluso más pálido que Hermione y la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Tuvo la sensación de que Ron no había llegado con su familia. Le tocó el brazo y lo sintió absolutamente tenso.

La señora Weasley regresó al instante y besó a su hija en la frente asegurándose de que no estaba tan mal como Hermione..

- Hermione, tesoro –la llamaba la señora Weasley sujetando un gran trozo de chocolate entre las manos- toma esto, cielo, te sentará bien…

Ginny comía como una autómata un trozo que le había dado su padre.

Harry apretó el brazo de Ron y éste reaccionó por fin.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry con tono preocupado.- Estás muy pálido.

- Eh… si, yo estoy bien, y… ¿Hermione?

- Se pondrá bien – contestó deseando que así fuera.

El padre de Ron había ordenado a sus hijos que comprobasen las medidas de seguridad mientras él examinaba la ventana de la habitación. Fleur ayudaba a Ginny. Molly tapaba con varias mantas a Hermione y la frotaba los brazos con suavidad para que entrase en calor. Harry sintió que iba a vomitar. Los nervios le habían explotado en el estómago. Echó un último vistazo a Ginny y al verla más calmada salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras como si cuerpo le pesara una tonelada. Fred, George, Charlie y Bill hablaban en voz alta a su alrededor pero sus palabras no llegaban a la mente de Harry. Estaba a miles de kilómetros. Se dejó caer en un sofá y se frotó los ojos. Notó el picor en su cicatriz, como le ardía cada vez más. Supo que Voldemort estaba feliz en ese instante.


	2. Las dos caras de un espejo

**2. Las dos caras de un espejo.**

- Has vuelto a hacerlo, Harry –la señora Weasley le atrapaba en un abrazo casi interminable.- Estamos más que en deuda contigo. Has salvado a Ginny por segunda vez y a Hermione. Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo…

Empezó a sollozar y Harry se sintió tremendamente incómodo. No le gustaba que le diese las gracias continuamente por salvar a cualquiera de los miembros de su familia. Deseaba que entendiesen que era él el que estaba en deuda con toda aquella gente que se arriesgaba por el mero hecho de compartir un techo con él. Él los exponía a un peligro mayor del que podían imaginar y eran los únicos seres que quería de verdad. Era su modo de protegerlos, de salvarlos. Cuando se deshizo de aquella muestra de afecto que se prolongó más de la cuenta buscó a Ron por la casa.

Había pasado una hora desde el ataque de los dementores y era como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra. No se había cruzado en todo ese tiempo con ningún Weasley o el propio Harry. No quería pensar que su amigo se estaba escondiendo, pero resultaba demasiado extraño. Se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en la cocina y él era el único que estaba desaparecido.

- ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Está arriba con las chicas mientras nos aseguramos de que todo está en orden –le informó Arthur.

Harry se quedó pensándolo unos segundos y volvió a subir las escaleras. Pensó en el miedo que había pasado cuando subió corriendo alarmado por los gritos de su amiga. Se sintió mareado pero se sujetó con fuerza por la pared mientras subía.

Descubrió a Ron sentado en una silla frente a la cama de su amiga. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Eso le pareció antes de comprobar que tenía la vista clavada en Hermione. Harry se fijo luego en Ginny, que dormía con una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad. Era como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y de nuevo sintió la punzada en el estómago.

Entró en la habitación y se sentó en otra silla, al lado de la cama donde descansaba Hermione. Ron no pareció percatarse de su presencia. Harry la observó. Su amiga había recuperado el rubor en las mejillas y parecía que solo dormía.

- Lo he visto, Harry.

Miró a Ron confundido. Pero éste seguía mirando a Hermione con una expresión que Harry dudaba haber visto en el rostro de su amigo. Parecía asustado y triste al mismo tiempo. Era como si estuviese presa de la mayor de las angustias. Miró a Harry.

- He visto como esos dementores las atacaban. Estaba en la habitación y sentí el frío. El mismo frío que sentí en el expreso de Hogwarts.

- Todos lo hemos sentido –Harry intentó tranquilizarle y consolarle. Pero por un motivo que se le escapaba sabía que no sería posible.

Ron bajó la cabeza y se frotó la frente nervioso.

- Corrí cuando oí los gritos de Hermione, pero vine sin varita. Soy un estúpido.

Harry vio como los ojos de su mejor amigo se humedecían.

- Ron, escúchame –se aseguró de que su amigo le prestaba atención.- Nadie podía pensar que nos atacarían aquí. Nadie.

- Da igual, aunque hubiese querido no hubiera podido hacer nada –Harry le observó interesado.- ¡Me quedé ahí parado! –elevó la voz y señaló el lugar donde Harry lo había encontrado una hora antes.- Iban a matar a mi hermana y Hermione y yo me quedé parado como un tonto. Si tú no hubiese llegado las habrían matado. Tal vez a Ginny no, que por suerte tiene el valor que a mí me falta. Pero Hermione…

Harry no dijo nada cuando volvió a recordarle que él las había salvado. Sabía que la intención de las palabras de su amigo era diferente y que lo que lamentaba en realidad era su torpeza. Pero Harry no esperaba que su amigo se defendiese como un experto ante un dementor. Hermione no había sido capaz y Ginny… Siempre supieron que Ginny era una bruja excepcional de un modo distinto.

No dijo más y se mantuvieron callados durante varios minutos. Harry pensó que no se hubiese perdonado llegar un segundo más tarde. Si hubiese sido más lento, Hermione habría muerto. Incluso Ginny habría desistido y también estaría muerta. Sintió como la congoja le subía hasta la garganta y le hacía un nudo que le apretaba demasiado. Carraspeó nervioso.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que Hermione podría morir? –la pregunta de Ron le pilló por sorpresa y le dejó sin palabras.- Quiero decir, yo nunca había imaginado algo así…

Harry le veía más afectado cada segundo que pasaba y como su amigo perdía la fuerza con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Cada vez le costaba más y más decirlo en voz alta. A todos les había perturbado el ataque, pero Harry entendió que a Ron más que a ellos.

- Siempre he pensado que Hermione estaría ahí para prestarme los apuntes, corregir mis penosas redacciones y pegarle a Malfoy –dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió genuinamente desde hacía días. Solo conocía a alguien capaz de expresar sus sentimientos de un modo tan rebuscado y ese era Ron.

- Un… nueve… no… profesora Mcgonagall…

Los dos miraron a Hermione y rieron aliviados. No podían preocuparse porque aquello la hubiese dejado alguna secuela. Seguía siendo la misma.

- Al final no tendré que preocuparme –sentenció Ron el cual parecía mucho más relajado y contento.

Crookshanks irrumpió en la habitación. Ronroneó alrededor de su dueña durante unos minutos y después saltó sobre las piernas de Ron. Para sorpresa de Harry, no le echó como había hecho tantas veces. Acarició el pelo canela del gato de Hermione y suspiró. Harry sabía que Ron no se movería de allí hasta que no despertase.

Pasaron otra hora en silencio. La señora Weasley subió varias veces para ofrecerles unos sándwiches y comprobar que su hija y Hermione seguían bien. Ron seguía acariciando al gato como si no existiese otra cosa en el mundo. A Harry le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione les miraba confundida. Se tocaba la cabeza como si la hubiesen golpeado con fuerza. Harry sonrió.

- Os han atacado dos dementores –explicó.

Entonces Ron, como si hubiese salido de la nada se levantó precipitadamente y dejó caer a Crookshanks al suelo. El gato cayó sobre sus patas sin molestarse. Ron apartó casi de un manotazo a Harry y se abalanzó sobre Hermione. Ella se asustó. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Ron la abrazaba apretándola los brazos contra el cuerpo. Harry la vio con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca a punto de decir algo, pero seguramente ella se había quedado mucho más perpleja que él y no sabía que decir.

- Ron… Me estás haciendo daño –dijo con suavidad por fin.

Ron la soltó cabizbajo. Se pasó la mano por la nuca. Harry les miraba incrédulo.

- Lo siento –dijo Ron con la voz temblorosa.- Pero promete que nunca volverás a morirte.

- Eso es biológicamente imposible –contestó Hermione como si nada pasase.

Harry cogió el chocolate que había en la mesilla y se lo ofreció a su amiga. Ella lo aceptó con desgana.

- ¿Qué pasó con los… dementores? –preguntó en voz baja.

- Harry los espantó –dijo Ron.

Ron cogió a Crookshanks del suelo y lo subió a la cama de su amiga. Él se sentó a los pies de ella y volvió a acariciar el gato. Harry pudo ver como Hermione observaba de reojo mientras comía chocolate.

- Gracias, Harry –dijo ella sonriendo.

Harry la tocó el brazo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Y Ginny? –preguntó Hermione alarmada.

- Por ella no te preocupes –explicó Ron.- Cuando Harry llegó ella mantenía a raya a uno de los dementores.

Hermione respiró aliviada y miró como su amiga seguía durmiendo profundamente.

- Creo que voy a dormir un rato –dijo Harry levantándose.

Sus dos amigos asintieron y él se fue de la habitación. Escuchó al resto de la familia Weasley en la cocina, preguntándose como habían logrado entrar los dementores y al padre de Ron decir que el ministerio iba a mandarles a un par de aurores para aumentar la seguridad. Harry se preguntó donde estaría la Orden del Fénix en ese momento.

Abrió el baúl y buscó el espejo que le había dado Sirius para que se comunicaran y que nunca usó. Había días en que se culpaba de su muerte. Pensaba que si lo hubiese utilizado y no se hubiera dejado llevar por el pánico, ahora estaría vivo. Incluso Dumbledore podría no haber muerto. Y lo más importante, no se sentiría tan sumamente solo. Acarició la pequeña tapa y tuvo ganas de llorar y gritar. Ya no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas. Hermione le dijo que ni el giratiempos habría evitado la muerte de su padrino porque estaba escrito que debía ocurrir de un modo u otro y no podían cambiar el curso de la historia. Él ya sabía todo aquello, pero no quería desechar cualquier idea. A veces solo le quedaba la esperanza de que todo fuese una pesadilla o tuviese el más simple de los arreglos.

Entonces lo oyó:

- Harry… Harry… Harry…

Era como si aquella voz no tuviese origen. Harry sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Resultaba familiar y sin embargo le producía un miedo horrible. Era como si saliese de su propia cabeza y solo él pudiese oírla.

Vio por la ventana como el viento dejaba de soplar y golpear los cristales. Todo parecía pararse con esa voz. Notó como sus manos temblaban. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era él. Era el espejo el que se movía tímidamente entre sus manos. Harry tragó saliva y lo abrió lentamente.

No pudo creer lo que vio reflejado en los pedazos del espejo que había roto dos años antes.

Aquel hombre, con el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y una piel y color diferente, resultaba radiante. Pero Harry reconoció en su mirada al hombre que nunca estuvo en Azkaban y no fue torturado por cientos de dementores durante doce años. Era como si el sufrimiento nunca le hubiese tocado. Parecía el mismo que aparecía en la foto de la boda de los padres de Harry. Incluso su sonrisa había cambiado.

- Sirius… -susurró Harry atónito.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, Harry –dijo su padrino.- No debería estar haciendo esto, pero ya me conoces...

Harry sonrió amargamente. Si había alguien descarado y rebelde, ese era Sirius Black.

- ¿Pero… cómo? –preguntó Harry.

- Como ya te he dicho no tengo tiempo y explicártelo me llevaría más del necesario.

Harry asintió. Había lanzado esa pregunta de forma instintiva, porque no entendía como era posible que si Sirius estaba muerto pudiese utilizar el espejo. Cuando él murió lo intentó y falló. Ahora le resultaba complicado pero no haría más preguntas. Por el tono de Sirius entendió que realmente no tenían mucho tiempo.

- Quiero que sepas que Snape no siempre traicionó a Dumbledore –Harry apretó la mandíbula.- Hubo un tiempo en el que si le fue fiel. Su único problema era y es el odio que nos tiene a tu padre y a mí a pesar de estar… -hizo una pausa. Parecía que al mismo le costaba asimilar que había muerto.- Bueno, a pesar de ya no estamos ahí. Tú heredaste ese odio. Cuando Snape te mira ve a tu padre y no puede evitar sentir el mismo odio que le tenía a James. Eso le está consumiendo. Finalmente nos traicionó a todos. No le importó que Dumbledore confiase en él y le diese otra oportunidad. Aunque creo que tú ya conoces esa parte de la historia…

- Le contó a Voldemort la profecía –dijo Harry.

- Harry, es importante que no te dejes llevar por el odio. Así solo caerías en la trampa de Voldemort. Snape no fue capaz de olvidar que nos odio a James y a mí durante toda su vida y finalmente sucumbió de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que yo os traicionaría? –preguntó Harry indignado.

- No, por supuesto que no –le sonrió con sinceridad.- Lo que quiero decir es que eso podría suponer tu final. Tú no eres como ellos, Harry. Debes tener presente que lo que te diferencia de ellos es tu capacidad de amar.

- Eso ya me lo dijo Dumbledore –contestó casi harto de que todos argumentasen lo mismo.

- Te repito que es importante que lo consideres como tu mejor baza para acabar con Voldemort. Dumbledore era un hombre tremendamente sabio. El más sabio del mundo. Tu valor reside en el amor que sientes por los demás, por tus amigos, Arthur y Molly y sus hijos, incluida Ginny.- Harry se quedó callado. Ignoraba que Sirius supiese todo aquello.- Sois tan parecidos a Lily y James, Harry… No dejes que Voldemort te arrebate eso. Y recuerda, los que no estamos ahí contigo nunca te abandonaremos. Nunca lo olvides.

Harry sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y que la misma rabia que experimentó el día que Sirius murió se apoderaba de nuevo de él.

- No te imaginas lo orgullosos que están de ti, Harry. Todos lo estamos.

Le echaba tanto de menos que no quiso pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Solo quería escuchar su voz, los consejos que tenía que darle. Era algo extraordinario a lo que aferrarse hasta que se fuese otra vez.

- No te alejes de tus amigos, Harry. Pase lo que pase, manteneros unidos.

Sirius le sonrió por última vez antes de desaparecer del reflejo. Y él dejó caer las lágrimas que había frenado en presencia de su padrino. Por un momento dejó de sentirse solo. Cerró el espejo y lo apretó con fuerza entre las manos hasta que le dolió. Nunca imaginó que después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, tras el susto y angustia provocada por el ataque de los dementores a Hermione y Ginny pudiese sentir aquella amarga felicidad que le llenaba el pecho.

No estaba seguro de si lo mejor para sus amigos era que siguiesen junto a él. De no haber sido por él, los dementores no habrían atacado a Hermione y Ginny. Ginny… Sirius le había dicho que le recordaban a sus padres. Precisamente quería evitar que la historia se repitiese.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos.


	3. Con la protección de Ron

**3. Con la protección de Ron.**

Los días siguientes todo siguió prácticamente igual. A excepción de Ron. Harry no fue el primero en notar el cambio de comportamiento que su amigo tenía ahora hacia Hermione. Sí era el único en encontrarlo divertido. Hermione por el contrario estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

- Hasta es amable con Crookshanks –le comentó a Harry una tarde.- Si llego a saberlo hago como Ginny y no salgo de mi habitación en días.

Harry pensó en lo extraño que había sido. Realmente no había visto a Ginny mucho desde entonces. Solo a los dos días, que por fin bajó a comer con el resto de la familia. Hermione no quiso permanecer tanto tiempo en la cama y a la mañana siguiente del ataque ya estaba desayunando con Harry, Ron, Fred y George. Nadie se preguntó por qué Ginny permanecía encerrada día y noche en su cuarto. Pero Harry sabía que todo era por su culpa. Se lamentaba a diario de no poder estar con ella como antes de que salieran juntos. Aunque también sabía que no habría aguantado sin besarla en aquella sala común abarrotada de gente. No se habría perdonado a sí mismo dejar pasar la oportunidad otra vez. Aquel monstruo que rugía en su interior cuando la veía jamás le hubiese dejado tranquilo. Sin embargo, era mucho peor lo que sentía ahora.

Mientras, se entretenía con las sesiones de espionaje y protección de Ron sobre Hermione. La sometía a una vigilancia diaria. Aquella misma mañana con Ron después del desayuno, se quedaron solos y aprovechó la oportunidad para planteárselo a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir algún día? –preguntó Harry cansado de que ambos negasen la evidencia.

- ¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Ron.

Harry arqueó las cejas y Ron frunció el ceño.

- Ya sabes de lo que hablo –le dijo moviendo las manos para que entendiese.

- No tengo nada que decirle a nadie –dijo Ron con firmeza y evitaba la mirada cómplice de Harry.- Y no me mires así.

- ¿Qué no te mire cómo?

- Como si tú tuvieses que decirme algo.

Harry no pudo contener la risa. Hermione interrumpió la conversación al sentarse al frente de la mesa.

- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó.

- De nada –contestó Ron rápidamente.

Ella abrió _El Profeta_ y empezó a leerlo. Ron se supo a vigilar todas las ventanas. Luego cogió el libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_ de Hermione como si estuviese buscando cualquier cosa menos un dato histórico.

- Por décima vez, Ron. Mi libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_ no es un dementor camuflado –dijo ella sin apartar la vista del periódico.

Ron arqueó las cejas y dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Harry se fijó en que desde allí podía ver una parte del salón. En un sillón estaba sentada Ginny que se miraba aburrida los pies mientras Fleur a su lado la hablaba seguramente de los miles de detalles de la boda que se celebraría en pocos días. Harry se sintió mal al ver que ella prefería estar escuchando los interminables discursos de Fleur que estar con sus amigos.

Pensó que sería buena idea si se marchaba al día siguiente de la boda. Así dejarían de sentirse como dos extraños. Aunque le doliese no verla durante demasiado tiempo si es que tenía suerte en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes y enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

De pronto Hermione le despertó de sus pensamientos:

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirar el reloj, Ron? Siempre estoy en peligro de muerte. Todos lo estamos.

Harry rió. Lo cierto es que la actitud sobre protectora de Ron empezaba a ser alarmante. Pensó que era un buen momento para contarles su conversación con Sirius y así lo hizo. Cuando terminó su historia Hermione tenía aquel brillo en los ojos que Harry pronto reconoció y Ron tenía la mano sobre la boca con los ojos completamente abiertos.

- Le echo de menos –dijo Hermione en voz baja como si lo dijese para sí misma.

- Pero… ¿cómo? –preguntó Ron incrédulo.- Sirius está, bueno… se supone que no podría…

Harry sabía lo que su amigo trataba de decir pero ni él mismo se explicaba como aquello había sido posible e incluso a veces dudaba si no había sido un sueño.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a decir nada al respecto hasta que Hermione decidió salir a dar un paseo por el jardín. Ron se levantó en seguida y la siguió. Harry no quiso quedarse solo y acompañó a sus amigos. No recordaba un verano tan soleado y era agradable salir de vez en cuando.

- ¿Vas a estar así mucho tiempo? –preguntó Harry a Ron sin disimular lo que le divertía ver así a su mejor amigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ron sin saber de qué hablaba.

Hermione caminaba hacia uno de los árboles más centenarios del jardín de los Weasley. Ron andaba detrás de ella intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. De pronto ella se paró en seco.

- Ron, con una sombra me basta –aclaró con firmeza.

Harry intuyó que Ron acababa de sobrepasar el limite de la paciencia de su amiga.

- ¿Es que uno no puede pasear con una amiga? –preguntó él ofendido.

- No si lo haces con mi espalda.

- Es que tú andas muy deprisa y yo acabo de desayunar… Además parece más una competición que un paseo…

Harry intentó disimular la risita que le sobrevino. Hacia mucho que no les veía discutir.

- Pues Víktor no tenía problema para pasear conmigo y tampoco a la hora de competir.

Harry vio como a Ron se le ponían las orejas rojas y cerraba los puños con fuerza enfurruñado. No era un buen presagio.

- Ojalá tengas suerte el día de la boda y cojas el ramo –le espetó Ron.- Así te casarás con él.

Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia él.

- Y tú procura que esté cerca Lavender cuando te de un ataque de celos.

Harry vio como Ron apretaba tanto los puños que tenía blancos los nudillos. Hermione al contrario, parecía completamente serena e impasible.

- Guarda tus canarios asesinos para entonces –contestó Ron con dureza.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de cuidarme como si fuese una niña, Ron¡Ya no tenemos doce años! –ella se acercó elevando los brazos hacia el aire.

- Uno trata de proteger a sus amigos y así se lo pagan –dijo él bajando la cabeza.

Harry observaba la escena y tenía la sensación de que se habían olvidado de que él estaba allí delante. Era como si llevase la capa de invisibilidad.

- No te veo encima de Ginny a todas horas preocupado –le recriminó Hermione.

- Eso… eso es porque Harry la protege.

En seguida abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hermione interrumpió lo que fuese a decir cada vez más alterada.

- ¡Pero él no la acosa a todas las horas del día! Hasta pruebas mi comida para asegurarte de que no está envenenada o en mal estado. Deberías preocuparte porque tu madre no te mate por desconfiar de su cocina…

- ¡Tú no lo viste, Hermione! –ella le miró confundida e intrigada.- Ese dementor estuvo a punto de matarte y entonces no pude hacer nada. Al menos ahora que puedo…

- Hay un montón de cosas que no puedes controlar, Ron.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque todos estamos en peligro de muerte y no sabemos cuándo ocurrirá. Debemos aceptarlo.

- ¡Yo no quiero aceptarlo! –gritó furioso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque no me da la gana! –bramó.

- ¿Por qué, Ron? –preguntó ella.

Harry no la había visto tan enfadada con Ron desde su romance con Lavender Brown. No dejaba de mirarles boquiabierto y dudaba de si debía seguir allí. Ron no contestaba.

- ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en estar pegado a mí constantemente¡¿Por qué?! –insistió Hermione enfurecida.

- ¡¡Porque no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti¡¡Ya está¡¿Estás contenta?!

Pasaron unos segundos en los que se hizo un silencio sepulcral y Harry solo escuchaba a Crookshanks perseguir a un duende de jardín. Se oía a la señora Weasley discutir con Fleur algunos de los detalles de la boda.

Cuando Harry abrió la boca para decir algo se quedó helado al ver como Hermione besaba a Ron. Como si la hubiese dado un arranque de locura le cogió por las mejillas y le besó durante solo tres segundos en los que Ron mantuvo los ojos abiertos como platos. Harry pensó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Hermione se separó de él con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Ron seguía sin moverse. Harry pensó que Ron echaría a correr en cualquier momento. Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le abrazó. Solo pasó un segundo que pareció eterno hasta que Ron la cogió por la cintura y hundió su barbilla en el hombro de ella con los ojos cerrados.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Jamás pensó que llegaría a verlos de ese modo. Había perdido parte de la esperanza y en ocasiones temía las consecuencias de algo así para los tres amigos. Esperó prudentemente hasta que sus amigos dejaron de abrazarse con tanta intensidad que habían olvidado la presencia de Harry. Se acercó a ellos, que se miraban con dificultad y sonreían como dos tontos. Les cogió a ambos por los hombros y dijo:

- Si no fuese por Voldemort, podría morirme tranquilo.


	4. El peor recuerdo de Ginny

**4. El peor recuerdo de Ginny.**

- ¿Así que Dumbledore no tenía ni una pista de donde están los otros horrocruxes? –preguntó Ron estirando los pies y colocándolos encima de la mesa del té.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Y tampoco sabemos quien es R.A.B. –añadió Hermione.- Pero creo que deberíamos tener en cuenta algo, Harry. En esa nota le llama Señor Tenebroso y solo hay un grupo de gente que le llame así…

- Un mortifago –concluyó frotándose los ojos debajo de las gafas.

- ¿Por dónde empezaremos? –preguntó Ron.

- Podríamos empezar por los lugares en los que ya estuvo Dumbledore y te enseñó. Quizás encontremos alguna pista –aconsejó su amiga.

- ¿A dónde vais?

Los tres se giraron sobre saltados y vieron a Ginny en el quicio de la puerta. Harry notó la mirada inquisidora y enigmática de la chica encima de él.

- ¿Se trata de otra aventura que no podéis compartir con los demás? –preguntó con un deje de amargura en la voz.

Harry no esperó que ese momento se presentase tan pronto. De hecho había esperado salir corriendo sin dar muchas explicaciones a nadie, y sobre todo a ella. Era el único modo de mantenerla a salvo.

- Eres muy pequeña para estas cosas –dijo Ron tratando de no dar ninguna información.

- ¡Ron! –Hermione le miraba con el ceño fruncido y él rodó los ojos.- Ginny no es más pequeña que tú cuando nos enfrentamos a los mortifagos en el Ministerio y entonces nos ayudó como miembro del ED.

- Pero hace tiempo que dejó de existir el ED –terció Ron.

Harry no era capaz de mirar a Ginny a la cara porque sabía que ella estaba esperando que lo hiciese con los ojos clavados en él.

- Eso es mentira, mientras nos mantengamos unidos el ED existirá siempre –dijo Hermione con cierta nostalgia.

- Dejadlo ya. Ni a Harry le importa lo suficiente como para decir algo. Seguid con vuestras cosas –dijo Ginny antes de salir.

Harry levantó la vista lo suficiente como para ver su roja melena esfumarse por el mismo lugar donde había aparecido. Hermione aún miraba a Ron con gesto recriminatorio y éste intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto encogiéndose de hombros.

- No te preocupes, Harry –dijo Ron.- Lo acabará entendiendo.

- Estás siendo injusto –dijo Hermione en voz baja que temía la reacción de Harry.

Harry suspiró cansado y no dijo nada. En el fondo sabía que Hermione tenía más razón que Ron, pero quería pensar que Ron estaba en lo cierto.

Faltaban apenas unas horas para la boda y Harry salió a pasear casi como todas las mañanas con el tiempo justo antes de que la señora Weasley se levantase y empezase a preparar el desayuno. Hacia sol y le recordó al funeral de Dumbledore. Era como si desde su muerte no dejase de brillar el sol. Se sentó en un pequeño banco de madera y miró la hilera de sillas blancas que habían organizado la tarde antes. En el centro había un altar de tonos dorados y finas cintas azules enrolladas en las columnas.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Aquel sería el último día que pasaba en La Madriguera. Tal vez nunca más pudiese volver y quería guardar un recuerdo de todo aquello. De las formas de los árboles, los sabores de la comida que preparaba la madre de Ron y el aroma floral de Ginny.

De pronto sintió como aquel olor le rozaba los poros y se habría paso hasta su mente y dibujaba el recuerdo perfecto de su rostro sonriente y decidido. No era capaz de recordarla de otro modo. Harry notó como una mano cálida cogía la suya sin hacer apenas fuerza. La sintió sentada a su lado.

Y no dijo nada. Era el único modo de no seguir haciéndola daño y de, por un instante, soñar que nunca la había dejado en aquel soleado funeral. Nunca nada le había costado tanto. Era la primera vez que renunciaba a su única fuente de consuelo y felicidad y cada día que pasaba se le hacía más cuesta arriba.

Cuando por fin los abrió tras unos minutos en silencio, la miró. Ella tenía la vista fija en el pequeño altar y parecía sumamente tranquila.

- No puedo dejar que vengas conmigo –dijo Harry.

- ¿Aún no lo has entendido? –preguntó ella sin mirarle.

- ¿El qué?

- Da igual lo que hagas o donde estés mientras me sigas queriendo. No le importa que no estés conmigo.

Harry sintió vértigo. Ella volvía a tener razón y esta vez era más brutal que otras veces. Se agarró con la otra mano al borde del banco. Ella soltó su mano y Harry sintió frío de repente.

- Cuando los dementores te atacaron dijiste que oías a tus padres antes de su muerte. Siempre pensé que yo recordaría mi primer año en Hogwarts. No creí que hubiese algo peor que el hecho de que Quien-Tu-Sabes me poseyera. Pero no fue así. ¿Quieres saber lo que oí? –Harry no contestó y la miró angustiado.- Te oí a ti, Harry. Decías que no podíamos seguir juntos. –Harry pensó en las muchas veces que él recordaba aquel fatídico día sin que hiciese falta un motivo.- Es extraño como lo que más queremos guarda tanta relación con lo que más nos duele¿no crees?

- No puedo hacerlo, Ginny.

- No te pido que vuelvas conmigo. Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ir con vosotros. Y cuando Luna y Neville conozcan tus planes también querrán seguirte.

- No puedo permitir que vengáis conmigo.

Ginny suspiró y Harry supo que ella no aceptaría más negativas.

- Pero ellos quieren hacerlo, ya no les importa volver a Hogwarts. Confían en ti y están dispuestos a luchar junto a ti.

- Debo hacerlo solo –insistió.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Ron y Hermione? –preguntó con reproche.- ¿Acaso solo ellos lucharon contigo en el Ministerio y en Hogwarts la noche que…? –hizo una pequeña pausa.- Luna y Neville no volverán a Hogwarts si tú se lo pides.

Harry sabía que ella tenía razón. Luna y Neville le habían dicho durante el curso anterior que echaban de menos las reuniones del ED y la noche en la que murió Dumbledore fueron los únicos miembros que acudieron a la llamada. Ellos arriesgaron sus vidas por algo más que un pasatiempo que les hacía sentir mejor.

- No puedo evitar que Ron y Hermione vengan conmigo. Pero tú no. No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

Entonces ella le miró a los ojos con la misma decisión que tuvo la noche que ganaron la copa de quidditch y el mismo día que se separaron. Harry notó como le atravesaba el cuerpo desgarrando sus entrañas. Una voz en su interior, la que a veces le gritaba que olvidase por un momento el peligro y volviese con ella, le decía que la dijese que si. Aunque esa misma voz le hizo recordar por qué había tomado aquella decisión y por qué no debía permitir que ella le siguiera esta vez.

- Ginny… Si murieses no sé si tendría fuerzas para seguir luchando.

- Irónicamente Harry, todas las veces que he estado en peligro has sido tú quien me ha salvado.

Ella acarició su mejilla y un escalofrío recorrió a Harry de pies a cabeza. Aquello era una tortura para él.

- Tal vez haya otro modo en el que te podamos ayudar, Harry. Solo tienes que confiar en nosotros. Confiar en mí, en Luna y en Neville porque nosotros confiamos en ti y nunca hemos dejado de hacerlo. Ya una vez decidiste por los dos. Deja que sea yo la que decida esta vez –dijo Ginny.

Harry ya no era capaz de seguir negándose. Se lo debía y era una lucha perdida intentar que no le ayudase. Le había demostrado a él y al resto que era más fuerte y sabia de lo que creían. Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y Harry sintió que le ardía el pecho. Cerró los ojos durante esos largos segundos y los abrió cuando ella se levantó.

- Cuando llegue el momento estaré ahí, Harry –dijo antes de irse.

Tal vez ella tenía razón y daba igual donde estuviese o lo que hiciese. A Voldemort poco le importaba mientras él sintiera amor por aquellos seres que le rodeaban y él consideraba vitales en su vida. Las garras de Voldemort no tendrían en cuenta la distancia que pudiese haber entre ellos y Harry o los lazos que les unían.

Fuese cual fuera el destino que le deparaba, no estaría solo en ello. Recorrería el camino junto a sus amigos y llegado el momento, se enfrentaría solo a Voldemort. Y ahora más que nunca esperaba salir con vida de aquello porque Voldemort era el mayor de los obstáculos para alcanzar la felicidad que tanto merecía.

**FIN**


End file.
